


Delirious【授权翻译】

by AC_ting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Authorized Translation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Issues, Gaslighting, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of homophobia, Self-Esteem Issues, Toxic Relationship, unhealthy relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_ting/pseuds/AC_ting
Summary: 当莱纳和他的朋友出去时，艾伦...吃醋了，莱纳害怕极了。是授权翻译。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 18





	Delirious【授权翻译】

**Author's Note:**

> 是翻译KatrinaRice（Twitter@Katrina__Rice）的Delirious的第一章。原文链接https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536941/chapters/72578892  
> 因为我这个学期要高考了所以翻不了后面的章节，希望有对翻译感兴趣的同好可以继续翻下去_(:з」∠)_  
> 同时感谢我的基友帮我这个垃圾校对呜呜呜

“你应该把那个家伙甩了。”亚妮喝下最后一口啤酒说。然后，她“砰”的一声把杯子放在桌子上，随即将那个可爱的女服务员招呼过来为他们服务，波尔克一直在旁边盯着他们。  
“他真他妈的是个混蛋。‘’他仍然盯着亚妮说，“该死的神经病。”  
“嘿，嘿，行了。” 贝尔托特轻声劝道，嘴角挂着担忧的微笑，“你们冷静下，艾伦没有那么坏…”  
亚妮啧了一声，怒视着还没有过来的女服务员，她对啤酒的渴望一如既往地难以抑制。接着，她瞪向莱纳——那双莱纳熟悉了一辈子的蓝眼睛，在她锐利的凝视下，莱纳终于从电话里抬起头来，不再盯着艾伦发给他的短信。  
“莱纳，”她说，语调一如既往的有力且直接，莱纳想问亚妮是如何让自己的语调听起来即平淡又充满威胁性的。他知道亚妮是个好脾气，但也同样令人恐惧。“别回复他，他就是个混蛋，你自己也知道的。”  
莱纳叹了口气，目光却不由自主的移回到桌上短暂震动了一下的手机上，看到了埃伦刚刚发给他的新信息。  
“你现在是在无视我吗？” 马塞尔突然出现在莱纳的身后，越过他的肩膀去看，并大声的读出短信。  
在他坐到莱纳身旁时，波尔克翻了个白眼。  
“所以，莱纳，你为什么要无视他？”马塞尔问，甚至都没有取笑。  
“他没有无视他，”亚妮漫不经心的插嘴，“但他应该那么做，别回信，莱纳。”  
“为什么呢？”马塞尔看着莱纳的眼睛问。在这位20多岁的高个子金发男人回答之前，波科替他回答了。  
“那个混蛋因为你在ins 上发了你和莱纳的合照就大发雷霆。因为艾伦是个爱吃醋的贱人。”  
“波尔克，”贝尔托特轻声责备他，“别叫艾伦贱人。”  
“我同意，”亚妮说，当女服务员终于端着新啤酒走过来时，她的眼睛闪烁着，“他更像是个混蛋。”  
贝尔托特翻了个白眼，而莱纳感到不舒服和难过，不过主要是不舒服。因为他被逼到了无法逃脱的境地，但他必须做出行动。  
“各位…”他小声的说，当女服务员离开，波尔克还在盯着她。但是他完全不知道有什么可以说。因为他不知道怎么向他们解释艾伦为什么会这么做，不知道该怎么解释艾伦发的短信。  
并且不揭露全部的真相。  
“他吃醋了？” 马塞尔轻声地提起这个话题，忍不住笑了起来。“因为我？他知道我是直的吧？我觉得他应该更加担心波尔克，嗯哼？”他温和地开了个玩笑。  
波尔克咧着嘴嘲笑，喝了口啤酒。  
“如果你告诉艾伦这件事，那个该死的白痴会把莱纳关起来的，我们就再也见不到他了。”亚妮实事求是的说，当贝尔托特微弱地抗议，告诉亚妮她在夸大其词时，莱纳其实不太确定这是否夸张了。  
莱纳很难向老朋友们解释艾伦的性格，由于现实生活中的工作，他们不再经常见面了。尤其是马塞尔，为了他一直想上的大学，他搬到了500公里以外的地方。这既是诅咒也是祝福。莱纳至少每隔两三个月就能见见贝尔托特，亚妮和波尔克，喝上几杯啤酒，聊聊天，但马赛尔真正来镇上加入他们的机会却很少。因此，莱纳已经七个月没有见过他了。这就是为什么马赛尔是唯一一个还没有见到艾伦的人，因为莱纳和这位与他年龄相仿的黑发男子是在六个月前才开始约会的。  
“所以…他是爱吃醋的类型？”马赛尔又一次不带取笑意味的提问，只是好奇。因为说实话，莱纳还没有告诉他很多关于艾伦的事。他从来都不是那种爱说话的人，从来都不是。嗯…很难和他的朋友们谈起艾伦。  
因为…  
亚妮和波尔克都开始用一种非常恶劣的方式笑起来。“他他妈的和吃醋远着呢。”亚妮愤愤地说，这让莱纳非常感到不舒服。因为亚妮就是不…她就是不理解。他们中没有一个人会。  
他们怎么可能会呢？  
“你真该看看艾伦第一次看到贝托特喝醉后和莱纳跳舞的样子,”波尔克怒斥，贝尔托特脸红了。莱纳感到更加的不舒服和紧张。盯着他的手机再一次震动起来，又一条来自艾伦的短信出现在屏幕上。

“打电话给我”

莱纳叹气，“他没有那么吃醋。”他回应马赛尔，深知他在讲一个赤裸裸的谎言。因为艾伦就是吃醋（嫉妒）的化身。但是…一些原因。他的朋友们肯定不会理解的原因。  
因为他们就是不理解。  
因为他们是不同的。  
“哦，得了吧你！”波尔克愤愤地说，“你他妈在开什么玩笑？有一天，就在莱纳和那个混蛋在一起的几天后，我和柯特和皮克没有通知的出现在他的地盘，因为他们想看莱纳的新电视，我靠，你真该看看艾伦的表情。就像，对，他长得很帅，做爱的时候可能像野兽一样，我说的对吗，莱纳？你和那个混蛋约会一定有你的理由。但是他对我们怒目而视的样子，我敢说只要柯特一靠近莱纳，艾伦一定会狠揍柯特一顿。他绝对想打断我的下巴，可能还想着要杀掉我，因为我把柯特和皮克带到那里，打断了他们聊聊我我的甜蜜时光还是什么。”  
“我改变想法了，”亚妮愉悦的哼着鼻子，转向马赛尔，“你就应该告诉艾伦关于你弟青春期迷恋莱纳的事，如果看到这家伙抓狂还试图和波尔克打架，那可真是太有趣了。”  
波尔克咯咯笑着，莱纳却没有。  
“我绝对不会。”马赛尔平静的回答，以友好和支持的方式拍着莱纳的肩膀, “不过告诉我，我什么时候才能见到艾伦? 他今天为什么不在这里?”  
莱纳感到有某种寒意渗入他的胃里，“他今晚有工作。” 他回答说，省略了关于艾伦必须工作这一事实的部分，实际上这是他今晚建议所有人见面的原因。因为…因为艾伦在朋友面前有点难相处，因为他的朋友在他身边也很难相处。莱纳不喜欢这样为难的境地，因为已经够难的了。  
莱纳的手机又震动了一下。

“打电话给我！”

“我…我等一下就回来，”他说，去拿他的手机，就在这时，亚妮靠过桌子，迅速抓住了手机，轻松地从莱纳的手中夺走了它。  
“亚妮！”  
金发的年轻女子开始窃笑起来。  
“亚妮，把它还给莱纳，” 贝尔托特劝说道，语气非常温和。“这样很幼稚。”  
“我会还给莱纳的，”亚妮说，在把手机放进她的夹克口袋前先将它举起来，“不过要在莱纳一口气喝完他的啤酒之后。”  
“亚妮…”莱纳的心都沉下来了，他想反对亚妮的言论，但与此同时他调动脸上的每一处肌肉，使他的嘴张开成一个微笑。  
“闭嘴，”波尔克取笑莱纳道，“我好久都没有看到过喝醉的莱纳了，我想念喝醉了的莱纳。”  
“哦，我也想念喝醉了的莱纳，”马赛尔笑着说，“为什么我们不把自己的啤酒喝完以表对他的鼓励呢？”  
“耶！”亚妮同意，举起她的酒杯，莱纳叹气。  
“我还以为你是我们中最负责任的呢，”莱纳无力的指责道，而马塞尔只是大笑。莱纳也希望自己能笑出来，但他感受到的并不是愉悦，而是紧张。  
“有时候你也应该不负责一下，你懂的，”马塞尔告诉莱纳，伸手去拿他的饮料。“现在来吧，喝吧，这可是个聚会啊。”  
于是，莱纳只好像他被要求的那样大口地喝下啤酒，他的朋友们都在笑，这是一个理应放松愉快的气氛。但是莱纳仍然感到有一种反胃的感觉，并不是因为他所喝下去的酒，而是因为艾伦还在等着他打电话，而亚妮依然拿着他的手机，艾伦现在可能要担心的发疯了。  
还有愤怒。  
因为极度的沮丧而发疯。  
“好了，”莱纳说，啤酒瓶空了，同时他的头也有点晕，但还是强迫自己笑出来，“现在把它还给我吧，亚妮。”  
他不喜欢他朋友脸上那样放肆的表情。  
“你答应过的,”贝托尔特提醒她，但亚妮的笑容丝毫没有减少。  
“我说的是莱纳喝完他的啤酒，可我没有说是一杯啊，那么，莱纳，再喝一杯，我就还你，也许吧。”  
莱纳叹息，“亚妮，”他抱怨着，露出痛苦的表情，因为一口气喝下一整杯啤酒其实很困难，酒精已经让他有点头晕了。而且他很紧张，非常，他妈的，紧张。可莱纳不告诉亚妮自己的感受，所以她不明白。“把它还给我。”  
“不。”  
波尔克已经开始点下一轮的啤酒了。  
“亚妮，你太刻薄了。”贝尔托特埋怨道，但她只是笑了笑。  
“我只是想让莱纳再玩得开心些怎么就变得刻薄了呢？”  
“难道莱纳最近过得不开心？”马赛尔看向那个高大的，训练过的金发男人问道。这让莱纳感到不舒服。  
莱纳一直有抑郁症发作的倾向，由于不想给朋友增加负担，他从不公开谈论他的感受，有时甚至完全避免谈话。一想到要跟朋友们说“早上好”，他就累得想要晕倒，像是爬了珠穆朗玛峰一样，让他一下子感到焦虑和愤怒。但是，如果莱纳避免去谈论他的感受，或者是关于他的任何事情，在那些非常艰难的时期，当他没办法再假装自己没事的时候，其他人就会注意到。在过去的一年里，这种情况经常发生。  
但艾伦帮助过他——帮助了许多次——这让他好受多了。不管是波尔克，亚妮还是贝尔托特，他们都不会理解的。莱纳敢肯定，马塞尔也不会，他怎么可能会? 他们怎么可能会？  
他们的感情很复杂，莱纳的朋友们一直想把莱纳和艾伦之间的关系划分成黑白分明的格子，而根据他朋友们的说法，莱纳和艾伦的关系主要是那些黑色的，坏的部分。这一切让莱纳很难选择，艾伦还是朋友？莱纳不喜欢这样艰难的境地。这就是为什么把他的朋友和艾伦分开是他最好的选择。  
因为这很容易。  
在所有莱纳和他朋友们在一起时所要忍受的痛苦中，这是最容易的选择。  
然而，尽管他的计划本质上很容易实施，但如今看来似乎仍然事与愿违。  
“亚妮，”莱纳叹气，他尝试着快速转变话题，就像他一直做的那样。“把我的手机还给我。”  
“不。”  
“行了，别这样。”  
有种更沉重的紧张开始扼住莱纳的喉咙，一想到艾伦盯着自己的手机，等待他的男朋友打电话给他，就让他觉得好像有人在撕扯他的内心。  
“再喝一杯啤酒，我们就谈谈这个。”  
“亚妮…”莱纳翻了翻他的眼睛，但是他不能和亚妮对抗，没有人能和亚妮对抗。至少脑袋没问题的人不会。她一直都把他们牢牢的掌握在手里，尤其是莱纳。  
有的时候，他只是单纯的害怕她，即使他知道她不会伤害他。不过，她肯定会去伤害那些会伤害莱纳的人；之前就这么干过。比如说在放学后的操场，揍了几个欺负过莱纳的男生。这一事件实际上是促使莱纳专注于变得强大的原因。指锻炼身体。还有他生活中的其他一些烂事，就像他自己的失败。当他如此努力地试图成为他父亲希望并且需要他成为的继承人时。莱纳却无法成为遗产继承人。  
但是他现在不想去想这些。  
“亚妮…”他叹息道，甚至可以听见他的绝望，“把我的手机还给我，求你了。”  
“不要。”  
看着女服务员又给他们上了一轮啤酒，莱纳深深的叹了一口气。  
“亚妮。”当女服务员走后他又一次尝试着，但金发女人只是摇了摇头，这让他的脉搏飙升。  
“喝下这一杯我们再谈。”  
“好吧，”马塞尔终于发话了，坚定的，他凝视着亚妮，他的语气透着威严。“够了，快把手机还给他，这一点也不好笑，亚妮。”  
当马塞尔像那样和亚妮说话之后所有人都沉默了。他一直都像是这个团体的领导者。莱纳觉得应该纠正一下刚刚的想法: 也不是没有人敢对抗亚妮ーー只有马塞尔敢。亚妮真正听的只有马塞尔的话。就这样，她翻了个白眼，从口袋里掏出莱纳的手机，从木桌的另一边把手机滑向他。  
“谢谢，”金发的高个子男人咕哝着，从桌上把手机一把抢过，“我等下就回来。”他补充道，然后立刻站起来，解锁他的手机，盯着屏幕看，没有发现艾伦发来的新信息。  
几秒钟后，他出来了，沿着大街走了几步，离开了他们正在喝酒的酒吧，拨打了艾伦的电话号码，他的心在胸口怦怦直跳ーー但他没有打通。他的电话直接转到了语音邮箱那里。一次又一次后，莱纳猜测是艾伦因为工作太忙而被迫关掉手机。或者因为他发短信被老板发现了。于是，他给他发了一条语音信息，在看到马塞尔发的标注了莱纳的照片后，他终于回答了他的男朋友发给他的第一个问题。  
“你为什么不告诉我马塞尔会在那里? ? 你现在开始瞒着我了吗? ? ?”  
“嘿...... 很抱歉之前没能回答你，我，呃，我这没有信号。我确定我提到过。那个…呃，马塞尔也会去的。”莱纳说，这是个谎言，这全是谎言。他对艾伦撒谎感到很内疚，但…但这比告诉他真相要容易些。真相会让他担忧，让他有所顾忌。因为尽管莱纳一直特别喜欢马塞尔，但他从来没有对他有过任何爱情的感情。一切都会很顺利的——莱纳在男友不知情的情况下和马塞尔见面，而艾伦要值夜班。但马塞尔他妈的非得把那张照片发到Ins上，然后标注莱纳的名字，让他的男朋友立刻注意到，不是吗? 从什么时候开始马塞尔有了 Ins账号？“对不起，艾伦…你还好吗？”  
当莱纳看到艾伦在短信上的状态显示为“在线”时，他的心都快跳出来了，当他发现两条信息的被标记已阅，显示他语的音信息已经被接受，被接听，然后他等着。他等着艾伦的回复，看着“在线”这个词，感觉就像是永远。这段时间绝对可以让艾伦至少播放三次莱纳的语音信息，直到——他——又突然消失了。  
艾伦下线了。莱纳觉得好像有人扇了他一耳光，他开始说服自己，也许艾伦真的只是工作太忙了——或者他是不是真的对莱纳很生气，然后开始冷落他。

也许是对莱纳回答得这么晚而感到生气。  
也许是对莱纳撒谎也很生气。  
也许是因为艾伦已经看穿他了。

该死。  
莱纳又试着再打了一次，当他听到铃声时，他感到胃有些难受，并且脉搏加快——然后又直接转到语音信箱，又一次。莱纳知道艾伦真的很生气了，故意无视他。  
他一点也不喜欢这样。  
“该死。”  
“嘿，”莱纳被身后传来的马塞尔的声音吓了一跳，他本能地转过身去，看向他朋友的脸。那个深棕发的男人正在对他微笑。“你还好吗，莱纳？” 马塞尔递给他一支烟，莱纳叹了口气，谢绝了。马塞尔耸了耸肩，点燃了他的烟，等待着莱纳回答他的问题。但莱纳不知道他是否还好，而且他也绝对不想告诉马塞尔。事实上，是任何事情。“你联络到艾伦了吗?”沉默了一会儿，后者问他。  
莱纳摇了摇头。  
“不，他…也许他现在只是特别忙吧。”他说。又一个谎言。莱纳感到很难受，尽管他应该习惯这样。  
“他在钢铁厂工作，对吧?”马塞尔问。  
“是-是啊……”  
他们之间有片刻的沉默。尴尬的沉默。  
“你知道吗，” 莱纳的朋友看着这个高个子的金发男人的眼睛说，“你还没跟我说艾伦的事呢。我对他的了解都来自亚妮，贝特和我弟弟告诉我的。根据我刚刚在他的ins上搜集到的信息来看，而且，你知道其他人都不怎么喜欢他，也不怕说出来，对此我很抱歉，我在想今晚要不要跟你当面谈谈，但是…额，伙计，这很尴尬，但是…” 马塞尔尴尬而又不失礼貌的笑了笑，又吸了一口香。“你还好吗，莱纳？”他又问了一次，比之前听起来更加严肃。也很温和。“我的意思是，我现在会对你非常诚实、残酷地说真话，好吗?” 从别人告诉我的来看，他听起来像个变态的混蛋。既然你没有告诉我任何关于他的事情，那么我倾向于相信其他人所说的。所以…他是个混蛋吗，莱纳？”  
莱纳咽了口口水，他正在进行一场他极力想要逃避的谈话。因为他意识到艾伦在很多人眼里可能是个混蛋，在他的朋友眼里，可能是个坏人。但是他不是一个坏人，也不是一个混蛋。至少对莱纳来说。但是…  
但是他的朋友们不会理解。  
因为他们没有经历过莱纳经历过的那些烂事。  
因为他们没有经历过艾伦经历过的那些烂事。  
因为他们不像莱纳和艾伦那样被伤害——支离破碎。  
因为他们完全不了解，即使他们知道莱纳的黑暗时期。  
但他们仍然不会明白。  
“他和家人经历了一些非常艰难的事情，”莱纳解释，背靠着墙壁，开始改变对香烟的看法。因为他再不经常吸烟，现在也需要来根烟镇静一下。特别是，当他开始谈论家庭的时候。“严厉的家庭吗?”马塞尔轻轻地拿起莱纳递过来的的香烟后，点燃了它，然后靠在墙上，仰望夜空，就像莱纳一样。  
“是啊。”  
莱纳吸了一口，烟雾轻微地灼烧着他的肺，他的思绪也飘向了艾伦。他问自己，他怎么可能向马塞尔描述艾伦的伤痛，他怎么可能找的到合适的词语来表达他男朋友所经历的背叛和痛苦。当他发现他哥吉克只是他同父异母的兄弟时，这对艾伦产生了多大的影响；当他揭开耶格尔家族更多的秘密后，是如何摧毁了他对人性的信任；当艾伦发现他所谓的母亲迪娜并没有生下他，而是一个曾经是他父亲在诊所的助手的女人时，他是什么感觉。艾伦是如何努力找到她，并从中挖掘出更多污点的。在所有隐藏的令人不安的真相之下，他发现格里沙在第一次揭露真相之后又给他灌输了更多的谎言。格里沙声称卡露拉——艾伦真正的生母为了维护她的自由而抛弃了他，而事实上，是被迪娜——背叛和欺骗的妻子威胁和恐吓了她，这一切最终导致了她在艾伦不到一岁的时候自杀。艾伦是如何知道格里沙掩盖了他的婚外情，掩盖了艾伦的出生，伪装成迪娜是他的生母。 他是如何掩盖卡露拉的死亡，声称卡露拉多年来患有各种精神疾病，导致她自杀。在这个社区，他的父亲中备受尊敬的神经外科大夫，一位知名的医生，他的父亲也是一位知名医生的儿子，他怎么能让自己的名字和名誉受到私生子的玷污呢。当艾伦感到他和他兄弟之间所谓的牢不可破的纽带变得脆弱时，吉克如何不再保护他免受迪娜的冷酷和不断的攻击时艾伦如何应对。当艾伦反击所有暴行时，他的父亲是如何背弃他。当他威胁要揭露耶格尔的秘密时，耶格尔与他断绝了关系，把他赶出了这个从来就不是家的地方，父母把精力都集中在他的继任者吉克身上。创伤改变了艾伦，他的朋友们如何疏远他; 就像情感创伤改变了莱纳一样。既然马塞尔根本不知道这一点——他怎么会明白莱纳和艾伦是一样的呢？  
莱纳觉得他和艾伦很亲近，因为他理解艾伦的痛苦和愤怒。因为艾伦理解他的痛苦和愤怒。因为艾伦是第一个莱纳能够完全敞开心扉的人，那双绿色，迷人的眼睛迷住了他; 那双眼睛看透了他。不，是直接进入他的心里，凝视着他的灵魂深处，穿透莱纳在他周围竖起的层层屏障和围墙。  
艾伦看清了他的真面目ーー因为他也在自己的周围筑起了那些围墙。  
所以，莱纳怎么才能让马塞尔明白呢?  
马塞尔，一个没有看清莱纳真实面目的人，莱纳是一个失败者，一个耻辱者，一个弱者。  
莱纳不像他们，像亚妮和贝尔托特，像马塞尔和波尔克，像皮克和柯特。他不一样，而且他确信如果他的朋友们知道了他失败的情况，那些被布劳恩家族迅速掩盖的真相——就像耶格尔对他们的秘密所做的那样——如果他们知道了他的真实身份，他们就不会再想和他做朋友了。他们的家族世世代代都联系在一起，包括布朗家族、芬格家族、格里斯家族和加利亚家族。做生意，互相帮助建立自己的公司，达成交易。有点像一个附属王朝，由于全球化而传播到世界各地。在资本主义时代，每一代人都在努力推进他们的前辈所开创的事业。  
只有莱纳做不到。  
因为，尽管他所有的朋友都会接管他们父母的生意，但莱纳不会。当亚妮，贝尔托特，皮克，柯特，波尔克和马塞尔被训练成为这些公司的首席执行官，准备将来一起做生意时，当和其他人做生意的时候，莱纳也只被允许在远处看着布朗的遗产不是由他——老布朗的独生子继承，而是由他的表妹贾碧继承。  
因为莱纳不适合继承遗产。因为莱纳没有聪明到可以接管。因为莱纳不够强壮，无法追随他父亲的脚步。因为他是…  
一个失败者  
“你想谈谈这件事吗?”马塞尔问道，听起来和蔼、温和、鼓舞人心。莱纳叹了口气。“不，我很好。”他回答道，看着马塞尔的眼睛，自己的微笑没有马塞尔那么有魅力，从来没有，将来也不会有，因为莱纳的微笑不是真诚的，是假的。一个又一个的谎言，一个又一个伪装，这大概是莱纳唯一擅长的事情——撒谎。  
因为这是他父亲教他做的，在莱纳让他失望之后，他至少希望莱纳能这么做——撒谎，躲藏，欺骗。  
“你确定吗？”马塞尔问，依然在温柔的笑着。  
“是的，”莱纳说着，又吸了一大口烟，做着他最擅长的事——分散注意力。这是所有谎言的一部分。“你的学习怎么样了？你很快就要出国了，对吗？”  
马塞尔叹了口气。“是的，我有点期待去美国，我不会对此撒谎，但是... ...” 马塞尔又叹了口气，把剩下的烟蒂扔到地上，用脚踩灭。“我担心我叔叔会把我累死，”他笑着补充道，指的是他此行的目的:大学学位需要当学徒，在贾利亚德的美国分部完成学业。“我没有时间去观光，更不用去参加聚会了,”他窃笑着说。  
“我相信你无论如何都会喜欢上它的，”莱纳回答，不理会他的胸口的紧张感，忽略他胃里开始泛起的恶心感。当马塞尔向他谈论他所羡慕的生活时，他忽略了在他的手臂上来回跑的令人不悦的寒颤。  
“有时候我希望自己能像你一样，莱纳，”马塞尔突然说道，莱纳愣住了，开始心跳加快。“你知道吗，像那样和你父亲作对真的需要勇气。波尔克和我最近在考试的期间经常谈到这个问题，想象着如果我们告诉我们的老爸自己不会接管公司，他会有多么抓狂。天啊，试着想象一下他的脸......” 马塞尔摇着头边说边笑。“有时候，我多希望自己也有勇气这么做，就像你一样。辞职去做一些与我那些该死的祖先们所做的完全不同的事情。”  
马塞尔的话就像利箭一样刺穿了莱纳的骨肉，打破了莱纳包裹着自己的谎言盔甲，一套穿了太久的衣服，一个扮演了太久的角色，使他有时觉得很难区分幻觉和现实。切断冒名顶替者与真实自我的联系。但不是现在这个时候，现在不行。对于酒精，他身后的不眠之夜，现在他和艾伦之间可怕的裂痕ーー他什么时候才能做出最终回答！实际上，马塞尔指的是那些巨大的谎言，是对他被允许拥有的事物的不领情——一个莱纳会为之杀人的被否定的遗产——这太过分了。因为它唤起了莱纳所有的回忆，莱纳每天都在努力压制自己的记忆。但他做不到。现在不行。他脖子后面的汗毛都竖了起来，令人不快的冷颤沿着他的背部蔓延，与疼痛和愤怒交织在一起变得……一触即发。  
马塞尔应该闭嘴。  
莱纳不想听到这些。  
他不能忍受听到这些。  
他不能听到这些。  
马塞尔根本不知道成为他这样的人是什么感觉；马塞尔根本不知道莱纳从来没有胆量做任何违背他父亲意愿的事；马塞尔根本不知道莱纳没有胆量... ...尽管他全身肌肉，尽管他能装出坚定的表情，但他并不强壮，也不勇敢。莱纳在任何方面都没有胆量，不敢冒险，也不敢面对困难。  
他是个懦夫，一个懦夫和一个失败者。  
但马塞尔永远不会知道这些事，他必须被蒙在鼓里，就像莱纳和他的家人一直瞒着他们关于莱纳的事那样  
即使他不去想，但莱纳还记得，还记得过去经常在班上落后，在课堂上也很难集中注意力，每次考试的时候他总是惊慌失措。莱纳还记得他在大考时考了不及格后，他的父亲是如何让他放学后待在家里，秘密雇佣了一大批家庭教师帮助他的成绩回到正轨；是如何贿赂老师，最终让自己在A级考试中及格的。  
莱纳还记得父亲是如何责备他，他是如何在把不及格的成绩带回家让父亲的心情更加糟糕的。莱纳还记得他的父亲老布朗是如何变得绝望的，父亲抓住莱纳的肩膀摇晃他，从一开始就把永远不会公开承认的有问题的教育，灌进莱纳的大脑，这所有的一切都是莱纳每天的挣扎。不允许莱纳以任何方式玷污布朗这个姓氏，确保莱纳明白在商业家庭的世界里保持他们的形象、他们的声誉、他们的遗产是多么重要，向他保证一切都会解决，莱纳会是下一个继承者，就像他应该去争取自己的位置那样，没有人会知道他的挣扎。这就是莱纳继续前进的动力，也是帮助他对朋友撒谎，把烦恼藏在心里，假装自己和他们一样成功，一样快乐和无忧无虑的动力。假装和亚妮、贝尔托特、皮克、柯特、波尔科和马塞尔一样。  
但他并不是。  
直到最后，都没有成功。  
即使他用贿赂通过了高级证书考试以及用父亲的关系让他上了大学，为了突破，为了理解，为了取得成功，在大学导师的帮助和莱纳自己的不断尝试把成功，但他还是没有成功。  
他无法理解。  
他无法应付。  
他未能成功。  
他只是…他很缺乏，一切。  
他不像他的父亲那样聪明，但也不笨，他只是不像他的家人和朋友那样适合做生意。  
更可悲的是，莱纳的父亲甚至没有迫使莱纳成为他的继承人，而是强迫他自走上了这条道路——让莱纳“反叛”他，正如马塞尔刚才提到的那个“官方”故事所说的那样，老布朗让莱纳告诉所有人他已经退学，因为在家族企业工作从来不是他的梦想ーー而实际上，莱纳从来没有想要别的什么东西。  
成长过程中，莱纳感觉自己像个王子，梦想着继承一个王国。这是他一直以来的愿望。莱纳为了实现成为一个布朗的目标，追随他父亲的脚步，让这个男人骄傲，让他的母亲骄傲，让家里其他人骄傲，让他自己骄傲。他想成为小团体的一部分，与亚妮，马塞尔和其他人在同一平面上。他想接管公司。他非常努力地去实现这个目标，还记得他小时候父亲是如何称呼他为“小战士”的，那时的他充满了雄心壮志。  
但是莱纳不是一个战士，他的父亲也不再那样叫他了。  
因为莱纳毫无价值，是一个无名小卒。莱纳不太聪明，也没有任何特别的才能——要命，他没能成为首席执行官，而是一个暖气管道安装工。他的父亲让他撒谎，解释为什么他在大学毕业后选择了这个职业。他还让莱纳宣称，他一直努力从事诚实、优秀、脚踏实地的体力劳动。事实上，当莱纳的伟大梦想像泡沫一样破灭，他被迫看着贾碧取代他的位置时，他并不知道自己的人生目标是什么。  
贾碧取代了他，他甚至不能为此生她的气。  
但这很伤人。  
看到他的父亲把她当作自己的女儿一样对待，让人很伤心，就好像他自己没有孩子一样。  
他把所有的精力，所有的感情都集中在她身上。他看着莱纳，好像他是......  
不存在的。  
令人丢脸。  
令人失望。  
因为这就是他。  
当他父亲为他争取到一个老朋友的公司当学徒的工作时——莱纳怎么能拒绝呢?   
“有时候我真希望自己能放下一切，逃到非洲或者别的什么地方去。”马塞尔笑着说。  
莱纳再也受不了。他无法接受朋友说出的每一句话都透露出，对自己所拥有的一切不知感恩的语气，无法相信马塞尔想用脚踢开自己的遗产，就好像它是令人讨厌的东西一样ーー就好像它是尘土一样。他不能接受如此轻松地对待这一切，他怎么能如此轻易、自然地对待这一切？！？他怎么能如此漠不关心的对待莱纳和其他正常人只能幻想的一切？！  
有什么东西在莱纳的体内突然断裂，就好像有一道金色的闪电穿透了他的身体，唤醒了他内心深处潜藏的某种东西。  
他的身体自己行动起来，在他意识到之前，他抓住了马塞尔的肩膀，把他推到墙上，莱纳瞪大眼睛，他的整个身体都在颤抖，他对他的朋友大喊大叫。  
“不要再说这种话了！不要如此轻视你的遗产！你应该欣喜若狂，因为你太幸运了，而且你已经全力以赴了！你怎么能这么说? ！别再说这种屁话了！其他人会为了你所拥有的一切而杀人，你他妈的不明白吗?”  
只有在这些话被说出来之后，莱纳才回到现实。他呆住了，直到现在才意识到自己做了什么——把自己真实的一面释放了出来。让那些卑鄙的真相流露出来。这太可怕了。看到马塞尔脸上那种困惑的表情，真是太可怕了，这表情和莱纳现在的表情是如此接近，看着他那双大眼睛，他的朋友的头紧贴着墙，双臂像投降一样伸向两边，莱纳突然的爆发使他震惊到动弹不得。  
马塞尔从来没有看到他这样过。  
从来没有  
莱纳后背上划过一阵令人不愉快的寒颤。他立刻后退了一步放开马塞尔，他的心跳像跳动的舞曲一样快，他的喉咙发紧; 恐惧和震惊刺激着莱纳的身体，混杂着他一直存在的羞愧、尴尬和内疚。  
“我-我-我…”  
他还没完成他的道歉，一个声音就从他背后传来，打断了他要说的话，直击莱纳的心脏，让他在这一秒变得无所适从。  
“莱纳。”  
一个阴沉，低沉的声音，缓慢，同时又具有威胁的意味。  
那是艾伦的声音。  
莱纳本能地转过身来，当他望向那双盯着他的翡翠色眼睛时，他的情绪在他的胸膛里扭曲，就像一窝邪恶而激动的蛇，一股寒意贯穿了他的整个脊椎。  
艾伦站在离他不到一米远的地方，双手插在黑色牛仔裤的口袋里，瘦长而结实的手臂上满是象征着神秘邪恶的部落和可怕怪物的纹身，就这样暴露在夏夜宜人的空气中。  
他穿着一件同样显眼的黑色衬衫，上面印着的他自己的死亡金属乐队“种族灭绝”(GENOCIDE) 的标志，模糊到难以辨认，一个倒挂的十字架被挂着在他结实的胸膛上，耳朵上钉了几个银耳钉和其他穿孔，他深棕色长发梳成一个男式的发髻，一些发丝松散地垂在他完美的脸上——清晰明显的下颚线和高颧骨，还有着小麦色的皮肤。  
他很帅。  
如果在书中他就是一个英俊的反派角色，他的魅力每次都会让莱纳在看到艾伦时眼前一亮。  
但是这个男人的表情却很阴森，冰冷。他的眼睛就像一个蛇窝，吸引着雷纳，因为它们迷人且危险，艾伦犀利的目光让莱纳脊背发凉。  
“艾-艾伦…”他努力呼气，心跳在他的耳朵上稳定而又有节奏的跳动。这时，他的男友的目光移到了马塞尔身上，马塞尔还在靠在墙上，还在因为莱纳的突然爆发而颤抖。  
莱纳很害怕。  
紧张。  
可怕。  
困惑。  
这些情绪一涌而至  
他…  
他不知道该怎么办。为什么艾伦会在这里? 他不是应该值夜班吗？他也对他撒谎了吗? ! 如果是的话，为什么？  
他到底要对马塞尔做什么，要——  
“呃，嘿，艾伦,”后者开口，挺直身子，走近莱纳的男朋友，伸出手友好地打招呼，脸上也挂着同样友好的微笑，就好像刚刚什么也没发生一样，“很高兴终于见到你，我是马塞尔。”  
时间好像慢了下来。实际上，应该是冻结住了。莱纳的心跳声实在是太大了，以至于此时此刻他已经听不见任何声音。街道两旁几棵树被风吹出的沙沙声，汽车和摩托车的驶过，酒吧外桌上人们的喃喃声，还有从会场飘来的微弱的音乐声。莱纳听到的只有他的心跳和血液在他的血管里流动的声音。尽管这是温暖的夏夜，但莱纳还是感到非常寒冷。  
就像艾伦的凝视一样寒冷，凝固在时间的某处。他的眼睛一动不动，一直盯着马塞尔，仿佛要穿透他，让他停下来。马塞尔颤抖的微笑着，他伸出的手依然保持在原地。  
然后，艾伦的胳膊终于动了起来ーー但没有和马塞尔握手，也没有自我介绍。相反，他用力抓住了莱纳的上臂。  
“我们需要谈谈，”艾伦说，他的语气很清楚，就像他的目光一样冰冷。虽然他仍然在看着马塞尔，但显然是在跟他拉着的莱纳说话。艾伦突然转向一边，开始离开酒吧，拖着莱纳走到一条小巷子里，莱纳对此无能为力，也无话可说。因为他的嘴唇紧闭，肢体也不听从他的指挥。他任由自己被艾伦带走，就像往常一样，眼睛一直盯着脚下的地面，不敢抬头。  
因为他无法忍受马塞尔现在看着他，看看他们现在的样子，看看现在拒绝和马塞尔打招呼的艾伦。尽管莱纳理解马塞尔对此的感受，但他内心的另一部分并不认同这一点，因为这一部分完全与艾伦相连。莱纳能理解，害怕失去某个人，害怕一个人孤独终老的感觉。但马塞尔和其他人永远不会理解。  
他们怎么会？  
“啊！”  
艾伦把莱纳推到墙上，两只手猛地拍在莱纳脸的两侧的砖壁上，将他禁锢住。艾伦向前迈了一步，他们的身体贴的更近了。这个稍微矮一点的黑发男人怒视着他的男友，让莱纳吓得膝盖微微颤抖。  
“艾-艾伦…”  
艾伦向前推进，把他的嘴唇压在莱纳的嘴唇上，这是莱纳唯一能做的——任由他亲吻自己。  
这和温柔浪漫可不沾边，但是…  
但是，当艾伦这样亲吻莱纳时，他的身体得到了如释重负的安慰。  
当这个男人的嘴唇贴着他的嘴唇上，当这个男人的手最终触碰到他，沿着他的身体向下绕过莱纳的腰部游走，把高个的金发男人紧紧地拉向他的身体时，艾伦的舌头滑过莱纳的嘴唇，加深了这个吻，莱纳的手也不由自主的开始动起来，没有听从主人的命令，而是听从了他深层欲望，缠绕着艾伦的身体，莱纳的手指紧紧的抓住他男朋友的衬衫，吸入他那具有男子气概又令人沉醉的淡淡的豆蔻味，还带着些许刺鼻的土腥味  
对莱纳来说，艾伦就像家一样，莱纳真正的家。看到这个男人没有勃然大怒，而是把他所有深情都给了莱纳，这让莱纳感到高兴，他妈的终于松了口气。今天晚上产生的紧张情绪不断累积，他不得不在朋友面前装做不在乎，他们对艾伦的攻击，他和艾伦的关系，关于马塞尔听到关于一个不存在的莱纳的事而说出的令人厌恶的话，关于他没有做出的选择，这些让人不安的情绪终于从他的身体里流走，从他的大脑流走。莱纳觉得他的整个身体都在泄气，阻止他倒下的唯一原因是艾伦强壮有力的手臂。  
当艾伦打断了他们的吻，他们都喘着粗气时，莱纳的喉咙里发出一声长叹。莱纳微微弯下身，把头靠在艾伦的肩膀上，艾伦也反过来紧紧地抓住他，当莱纳的手指伸进艾伦的衬衫，他的背，更进一步，莱纳闭上了眼睛，只是呼吸着艾伦的气味，他的香水。莱纳用尽全力把自己压在艾伦身上仿佛要融入骨髓，只为了在这几秒钟里能够逃离现实; 在这个只有他们两人存在的短暂时间里，莱纳可以忘记今天发生的一切。  
但事实是上，这是一段很短的时间跨度，现实很快就会赶上他们。  
“莱纳，”艾伦凑近莱纳的耳朵低声说道，低沉的声音让莱纳浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，“你去告诉马塞尔把那张该死的照片从Ins上删掉。”  
莱纳又一次感到冰冷的寒意  
“什-什么？” 他小声说ーー艾伦立刻放开了他，退后一步，像亚妮盯着他一样，用那双冰冷的眼睛。但是艾伦的目光比亚妮的更令人生畏，莱纳差点喘不过气来，就像有人掐住了他的喉咙。  
“你听到我说的了。” 艾伦说，他的声音几乎不带任何感情，“让马塞尔删掉那张照片。不然，我就弄死他，在那之后，我就干死你。”  
马上，莱纳又害怕了。  
他妈的吓坏了。


End file.
